The Golden Couple
by TheBlazingMelody
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots between this famous couple.
1. Green Eggs and Ham featuring Ron Weasley

Hermione Weasley was busy in the kitchen, preparing food and other necessities for Ron's upcoming Auror mission. In turn, Ron had to take care of one raging 2 year old named Rose Weasley.

"Blimey Hermione, what have you been feeding her?! Her nappy smells like Harry's left armpit!"

Ron was good with children. He helped take care of Ginny when his mum was busy and he loved being around his nieces and nephews. However, the things that he couldn't grasp about children were their screaming fits and their ability to smell like five tons of garbage.

"I've been feeding her regular baby food. The stench is all natural. You don't smell any better sometimes. And I'm not going to ask how you know what Harry's armpit smells like. Just change her nappy and then read her a bedtime story. She already loves books, how adorable!"

Rose had Ron's hair color, bright blue eyes, and paleness while she inherited her mum's frizzy hair and smarts. She got her temper from both.

"Which story 'Mione?"

"Um, how about a Dr. Seuss story?"

"A story written by a doctor? Isn't that too advanced for Rosie? How about something like 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot?'"

"We read 'Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump' yesterday. Today will be a muggle story so that she'll be able to keep in touch with her muggle side. It is also a children's book, Ron. I promise you that it isn't too advanced for Rose."

"If you say so 'Mione. I don't know how interesting this book will be compared to wizard books, but I'll do it anyway."

* * *

Hermione went into Rose's room after finishing up in the kitchen, to find Rose absentmindedly playing with the blanket while Ron was almost in tears at the fact that the character had finally learned its lesson to never judge something before you try it. Ron begged a confused looking Hermione to make green eggs and ham afterwards.


	2. Little Rosebud

_**AN: This is before Rose was born.**_

* * *

"Ron, we still have to decide on a baby name."

Hermione was reaching her predicted labor day and the two soon-to-be parents still hadn't decided on a name for their baby girl.

"How about Margaret? I've always thought that that was a pretty name," said Ron.

"No, no. What about Holly?"

"No, that's not a good name. Um, what about Uma?"

"Definitely not Uma."

Hermione and Ron were new to this and wanted the perfect name for their child. After all, it would stay with her forever and they wanted her to be proud of her name.

Hermione suddenly felt a sharp pain and felt liquid seeping out from under her dress.

"Ron, sweetie."

"Wait, what's going on? You never call me sweetie unless something is happening. Is Uma really that bad of a name? Is it? Are you mad? What's wrong?"

"Get the hospital bag and floo us to St. Mungo's."

Ron's eyes widened considerably. After nine months of Hermione wailing at him to get pickles and ice cream, of her yelling for him to help her get off of the couch, it was happening. And that made him panic.

"It's happening now?! Oh my Godric, I'm not prepared for this. 'Mione, how are you so calm?! A baby is going to be coming out of you! Did we pack everything we need? What are they going to provide? Am I going to be allowed in there with you? How about-"

"Stop worrying so much Ron! I'm going into labor right now, we've made sure that everything's ready, and you'll be right beside me. There's nothing to worry about."

"O-okay. Let's get going then, shall we?"

* * *

"She's beautiful!"

After a few painful minutes of pushing and breathing and pushing and breathing, their little girl had arrived into the world nice and healthy.

"Look at that, our little rosebud has bloomed," said Ron, close to tears.

"'Our little rosebud,' huh. Our little Rose. How about that, Ron? Rose Weasley."

Ron smiled.

"Our Rose Weasley."


	3. Stalling

"Ronald Weasley, you get down here right now!"

Hermione was well aware of her husband's many fears. Being an Auror, Ron was brave, in a sense. However, it was the little things that made him scream like a little girl.

"Um, I'm in the bathroom!"

He was in their bedroom, pacing around, his insides churning.

"Ron, you can't escape this! You will get your arse down here, otherwise I will hex you into oblivion!"

"I'm not trying to escape this! I'm just tidying up the house before we go!"

"Ronald!"

"Look 'Mione, I love you. But don't you think it would be best if we just don't go?"

Hermione assumed that Ron just didn't like weddings and had an irrational fear of them. He fidgeted so much at their own and was so anxious the entire time. Hermione wasn't the best mind reader, however.

Ron was scared. He was scared of losing those that he loved. The reason why he was so anxious at his wedding was because he didn't want Hermione to realize that he wasn't worth it. Ron had the same fear, for this wedding would take someone away from him, and he wasn't ready to let go.

Needless to say, Ron had to attend Rose Weasley's, now Rose Malfoy's, wedding. Losing his baby girl hurt, but he knew that she was in safe hands.

Now he just had to wait anxiously for Hugo's turn.


	4. Shriveled Up

_**AN: Hey guys! It's been a WHILE since I've posted, and I'm truly so sorry. School's been hectic, so I've been so busy that I didn't have any time to write. They layered on so much work despite the fact that it's only been a month. Again, I'm so sorry that I couldn't write until now, so I hope that this one-shot makes up for it(even though I know that it can't.) Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"He's beautiful Ginny!"

Ginny Potter was lying on a hospital bed, her hair a frizzy mess, dark circles very evident underneath her eyes. Though her appearance said otherwise, she was very happy and content, for in her arms, was her wonderful, amazing baby boy. James Sirius Potter.

Hermione Weasley couldn't have been happier for her best friend and sister in law. She was thrilled to see both Harry and Ginny mature before her eyes as new parents. Harry and Ginny were obviously very responsible for their age, a war does that to people, but they still had a long way to go, and this was just another stepping stone.

"Blimey. He's brilliant."

Ron Weasley had never seen anything so beautiful. When he had become a big brother and he saw Ginny for the first time, he was too young to understand the miracles of life. He didn't understand why his parents were in love with something so horrific. The baby was all shriveled up and it was crying and whining. It wasn't Ron's cup of tea. It was the ugliest thing that he had ever seen.

Now, however, he understood. There were so many situations that could've happened. James could've turned out unhealthy, and would've lived with so many obstacles. There could've been a miscarriage and James wouldn't be there at all, lying peacefully in his mother's arms. There were so hindrances that could've happened, and a baby conquered it all.

"Would you like to hold him, Ron," said Ginny, smiling from ear to ear.

"O-of course! Of course!"

Ron picked up the child, who was wrapped in a blue blanket with rattles and pacifiers on the design, and looked down at his tiny face. The baby's little hand wrapped around Ron's index finger and Ron smiled. The shriveled up, crying, whining baby was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

Until he had his own kids of course. James was third. The third most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.


	5. Hungover

_**AN: Don't kill me! I know this one-shot is 2 months overdue and I know that I said I would try to make time, and I did try! School just got a bit hectic and I didn't have time. Blame homework and tests, not me! I'll try my best to write more! Bear with me!**_

 _ **This chapter is inspired by Meamit's story "Just Between Us" where the chapters are just dialogue. I wanted to try my hand at it because I liked the concept. I'm not trying to copy Meamit, promise. OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

"What did I tell you Ronald?"

"You told me to be responsible."

"And what did you do?"

"I wasn't responsible."

"How are you going to go to work hungover?! How are you going to take care of the kids?!"

"I wasn't thinking, okay?! Harry and the others came over unannounced to celebrate the fifth year of being an Auror, and I just lost control! I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry."

"You better be! Do you know how surprised I was to enter the house after eating dinner with Ginny and James to find you and Harry passed out on the couch? Thank god the kids were with your mum, otherwise you'd be sleeping on the couch for a month if they caught you drunk."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Tsk tsk. I'm going to make you some nice, warm soup so go and clean yourself up."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'd love you even more if you didn't have throw up in your hair though."

"It'll wash out!"

"Whatever."

* * *

 _ **AN: SHOUT OUT TO "JeanAndBilius" AND "2nameless2write" BECAUSE THEY HAVE REVIEWED ON EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OMG! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT EVEN THOUGH IM A BAD PERSON FOR NOT UPDATING ENOUGH!**_


End file.
